Chicky
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: I'm not giving birth to a chocobo!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV. All copyrights and trademarks go to their respective owners.**

 **Author's Note:** So, I am obsessed with Prompto, and decided to write something about him. That being said, I have written and rewritten it like thirty-five times and I fucking hate it, but I'm posting anyways, because fuck it why not.

* * *

I never thought that I would sing at the royal wedding. At first it was simple, because I had no connection to Lady Lunafreya or Prince Noctis. I was just a commoner, but then Insomnia fell, the prince came to Altissia and Leviathan was unleashed. The oracle was killed, and I having proven myself an asset joined Noctis and the others on their journey to take back what was theirs. Still with no bride, I never thought that I was going to sing at the royal wedding. Then the world went dark, and the wedding was just a distant memory.

Fortunately, Noct brought back the light, and the gods brought back both him and Lunafreya, and with both of them came work (lots and lots of work) and a wedding. I was definitely more excited about the wedding.

The harpist began to delicately pull the strings of his instrument, the gentle sound starting the process.

The couple made their way to the dance floor, bowing and curtseying to each other as had been the tradition for generations, before beginning their dance, just as I sang the first note.

" _When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 _No I won't be afraid_

 _Oh, I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me"_

Oh Noctis. He had been dreading this dance. He'd dreaded quite a bit about the wedding actually. Feeling that it was wrong to have such an event, when much of the kingdom still needed to recover. Fortunately the boys were able to make him see that this was exactly what everyone needed, an event to show that it was over that we truly could return to normal, something that would make the people feel good.

" _So darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand, stand by me_

 _Stand by me"_

He and Lunafreya moved with such grace and dignity around the dance floor. It was truly a sight to behold.

Both looked impeccable in their wedding garb. The way the light hit them, accenting the gold and stones, as well as the airiness of the new queen's dress made them seem more like spirits than humans, like at any second they could fizzle out. It was like a dream that would leave us all in awe of even after we woke up.

" _If the sky that we look upon_

 _Should tumble and fall_

 _Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

 _I won't cry, I won't cry_

 _No, I won't shed a tear_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

" _And darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand now, stand by me_

 _Stand by me_ "

I took the instrumental section of the song to take a quick glance around the room, taking in everything. I had no clue, who most of these people were.

Gladio of course stood above most of the crowd, his arms wrapped around his missus's, who he was gazing lovingly at.

Ignis was still at his seat, but I could see the small smile that was gracing his features.

Prompto was standing on top of something that I was sure Ignis would yell at him for later, camera trained on the pair dancing.

I smiled, and almost teared up, because somehow we all made it.

The music swelled and I rejoined.

" _Darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_

 _Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand_

 _Stand by me_

 _"Darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_

 _Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand_

 _Stand by me_ "

The song came to a close and the couple's movements came to a halt. We all applauded the two.

I was quickly handed a flute of champagne. I waited until the cheers calmed down, before catching everyone's attention and introducing myself.

"It was years ago in Altissia that I first met, King Noctis. There were rumors that he was coming to Altissia. A less than favorable character had put a price on his head and some of my former associates had planned to collect, so I spent the day chasing them around, beating some respect for the Lucian crown into them. He busted me on the last one. At first I was amazed. He was so strong, hiding his pain with a bratty emo kid act. Then I realized that he was just a whiny emo brat." Noct rolled his eyes, but chuckled along with the rest of the crowd. "That amazement never left. I was given the privilege of joining our king and his companions, and to help bring peace back to the world. I have watched him fight through hardship and heartbreak. He is a man willing to give up everything to protect what matters most. I am proud to call you my king, and my friend. I wish you, your wife, your marriage and your kingdom much love, happiness and prosperity in the years to come." I raised the glass. "To King Noctis and Queen Lunafreya!"

The crowd repeated my words, raising their glasses.

I put mine to my lip, tipping it, but never letting the liquid hit my tongue. I placed the glass on one of the server's trays as I exited. As I rejoined the crowd I was greeted by a ridiculous number of people. I was compliment on my voice and my toast. I thanked them politely, never letting myself get caught up in a conversation for too long.

I needed air, between the lights and all of the people, it was getting to be a bit too much.

I stepped outside onto one of the balconies and took a deep breath.

"You know, you're not supposed to upstage the best man," Prompto said, coming up behind me. He rested his palms on the balcony ledge in front of me. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

I felt my heart flutter. It was amazing that even little stuff like that could still affect me. I reached up and stroked the side of his face.

"I'm not supposed to upstage the bride or groom. The best man is fair game," I said, spinning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You couldn't cut me a little slack?" he whined, bringing his hands to my waist.

"Nope," I said, pecking him on the lips.

"I can't stay mad at you," he said, kissing me. "Especially, when you look so beautiful."

The design of the gown was simple, no embroidery, sequins, or stones just flowing fabric that pooled on the floor. Yellow fabric, chocobo yellow fabric.

"I thought you'd like it. You're not too bad yourself," I replied, pulling at the lapels of his jacket.

"You know," he started. "I was thinking with Noct back and on the throne and now married, and the daemons almost entirely wiped out, and the kingdom finally getting back on its feet, you and I could finally get around to planning that wedding."

I lifted my hand to look at the ring on it. "I guess after seven years, it's time that this guy got a partner," I teased. "But I have some conditions."

"Okay..."

"First, no rushing. We're waiting a year and a half at _least_. We need time to plan, and I don't want

my wedding day to be marked by Gladio making fun of me by saying ' _She's huge_.'"

"Why would he-"

I hadn't meant for that slip, at least not yet. With all of his responsibilities as best man, I figured it would be best wait. His job for the most part was over, so now was as god of a time as any. Plus, it was getting harder and harder to keep the secret, partially, because there was no way to quietly throw up every morning, and partially, because I just really wanted to tell him.

I acted like he hadn't asked me anything. "Plus, I think it would be nice if the little one was at the wedding."

I ignored Prompto and continued talking. "Plus I think it would be nice if the little one could be in the wedding."

"Little one?" he asked.

I just grinned at him, waiting for him to get it.

"Like a baby?"

I nodded.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, face a mix of shock and disbelief.

"Yeah," I said.

He was quiet for a moment seemingly stunned.

"Prom, you alri-"

He kissed me, catching me off guard.

"You're pregnant," he said, when we parted. He was grinning like an idiot and his eyes sparkled brighter than I had ever seen them sparkle before. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"You are," I confirmed.

He hugged me tight, then let me go, dropping so that his face was in front of my stomach, one hand on either side. "Hey, Little One," he said.

He was so cute that I didn't have the heart to tell him that the little one couldn't hear him yet.

"I'm gonna be your dad," he continued. "I promise you that you are going to be the most loved baby of all time, I'm never going to let anything hurt you or your mommy, and you'll never be alone, ever, no matter what-"

I chuckled. "Prom, you do realize that you have time right? You don't have to promise the kid the world all in one shot."

"Gotta make sure the little chickie knows that-"

"I'm not giving birth to a chocobo!" I said, flicking the side of Prom's head.

His eyes lit up again, and I just knew what he was thinking.

I held my finger up to stop him from speaking. "We are not discussing chocobo riding yet."

"But we will discuss it," he said.

"Yes, we will discuss it," I conceded. I ran my hand through his hair. "You know, we have a wedding reception to return to."

"I'd rather stay out here with you two," he said.

"I'd rather we stay out here too, but just think about it, once the reception's over it's just you me and Little One. Plus, I'm sure you're missing a lot of really good shots."

"You're right," he said, standing up. He pulled out his camera and then pulled me in close. "Say cheese."

I smiled at his antics, letting him take the selfie, before shoving him to go back inside. "Let's go. I wanna see them cut the cake."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I wrapped mine around his waist and together we returned to the reception.


End file.
